Maybe I don't need you who am I kidding
by kaitlynnxoxo
Summary: george coping with Fred's death. but does Fred have to be dead?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters all rights belong to JK Rowling and her brilliantness

The door handle felt cool and strange in my hand. I turned the door handle and stepped inside. The whole shop was dusty. There were no fireworks exploding. There wasn't any laughing screaming children trying the puking pastels or looking at the pigmy puffs. There wasn't any girls standing by the love potions that we could flirt with... I mean I could flirt with. Ginny and Harry weren't snogging around the corner. And Ron wasn't chasing Hermione around the store. The shop just wasn't the same. But out of all those things that were missing the one that was the most obvious was the mirror image beside me that I could poke and laugh with. That I could prank with. That I could pick up girls with. Fred Weasley. He wasn't here and that hung above me like my own personal rain cloud. The sign Weasley's Wizard Wheezes flickered out and the room went dark. I sat behind the desk like I had countless times before. The empty chair next to me brought tears to my eyes. Fred why did you have to leave me? Why didn't I try to help him? It was my entire fault I should never have left him not for a second. But I did. And because I did he is gone. It had only been a year a year today. And I seemed to be the only one still morning his death. Bill no longer dropped by with Fleur to show us the newest candy he had found for me. Charlie no longer sent a daily postcard. Ron didn't sneak into my room anymore to talk late into the night with me. Hermione didn't come and give me random hugs throughout the day and tell me everything is going to be alright. I didn't hear Ginny sobbing late at night anymore. Harry didn't try to prank the family with me. Dad didn't stare at Fred's hand on the family clock in the dead section with his tears filling up with tears. Mom didn't sneak into my room late at night crying and just lay in Fred's bed at night until she cried herself to sleep either. But me? I still cry myself to sleep nightly. I still can't laugh without a memory of Fred popping up. I can't sleep without the horrible sight of stiff, cold, pale Fred popping up into my dreams. Everyone's seemed to move on but me. Our birthday was awful. There was one cake instead of two. I didn't have someone to whip icing at I couldn't Jinx the candles so that Fred would blow on them for hours and they'd never die. I couldn't even make a decent April fools day prank. Fred was my partner in crime, my best friend, my brother, my twin, my other half. But now he is gone. I opened one of the drawers the Fred kept some of his things his scarf and hat were thrown on top but on top of those was a little black stone that looked oddly like... the resurrection stone. I wonder if it actually works I thought to myself. And with that I turned the cool stone over three times in my palm just like I remembered from the story mum used to read us. Sure enough Fred stood before me. I burst out in a fit of happiness tears streaming down my cheeks I didn't know what to say my brother my very brother.

"Ello Georgie still looking rather holy I see," he said with a wink

"Fred is it really you. And don't talk about me looking Holy you're looking rather pale!" he chuckled at this and stepped, well floated closer.

"Georgie I wasn't supposed to die that day Dumbledore met me halfway he told me to turn around so I've been waiting for you to call me back. I don't have to stay dead you know. Upstairs in the attic there's a mirror. You can wish me back Georgie. But only you can." I couldn't believe what I was hearing could it be true but I wanted to believe it. I rushed up towards the stairs that would take me to the attic.

"Fred do you really think it will work." I said hopefully.

"Yes Georgie I do." He replied and with that I dashed up the stairs and into the attic. It was freezing up here but I didn't care. In the far corner of the room something glinted I ran to it and sure enough there sat a beautiful hand held mirror. I picked up the mirror and held it gently in my hands I peered into it and say my tear stained reflection peering back at me.

"Oh Mirror please more then anything I beg of you to please bring my brother Fred home to me for good." The mirror stung my hand and it dropped to the floor with a clatter. There was shuffling heard from downstairs and I rushed back down. Sure enough Fred hadn't been kidding there standing in the middle of the shop was a man with red hair and a freckles a face identical to mine and wearing a purple suit. I ran to him and nearly squeezed the life right back out of him with a bone crushing hug

He laughed, "Missed me have you George? Now from what I recall you and I should be getting back to the burrow because there is a double wedding? Ron getting married what a joke! Guess we have some catching up to do huh?" I grinned from ear to ear and linked arms with him as we apparated home.


End file.
